


UP & DOWN

by SirenD



Category: hyukhea
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	UP & DOWN

Up&Down

CP： 赫海  
HE 伪现实向 咸湿儿童学步车预警 电话play

小虎被cue跳舞，底下小兄弟们狼吼吼，试问李小猴急不急！  
我的天为什么这么好的主题被我写成了车？

吃醋了想日虎 赫 x 甜滋滋想猴 海

 

注意：咸湿预警，未成年禁止观看预警，狗血预警，轻微dirty talk预警。最主要的预警其实是按道理来说他们入伍好像是不让用手机的但是为了剧情就不要追究了，来到我学步车手扶稳我带你出去浪。  
伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进，与现实不符的情节和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

 

神童回来的时候，刚好和李赫宰所在的部队有活动，神童见到了还是新兵，穿着训练服，比入伍时候稍微黑了一些的李赫宰。  
李赫宰坐在一群叽叽喳喳的少年中间，光看脸蛋看不出来和小他好几岁的孩子们有什么区别，但是看神色就能看出多那几岁多在哪里。  
抬头看见熟悉的人，李赫宰换上笑脸站起来迎上去： “从那边回来了？”  
神童也跟着笑了，也不知道李赫宰是怎么知道他的行踪。  
那自然，这个开场白肯定也是有问题要问的。

其实他是有些不好意思的，李赫宰想。  
见到好朋友第一句话，明明应该是问候才对，他甚至假客套一下都没有，直接就奔向主题了。  
他太着急了，他太想知道那个傻瓜的消息，哪怕只有只言片语。  
好在这么多年和神童足够熟悉，神童能理解他，也没计较，主动揽着他走出餐厅，到了一个人少的角落。  
“问东海？”  
神童笑得颇有深意： “他挺好的，你想问什么？”  
其实他和李东海见面时间不长，两个人也没说多少话，但他猜李赫宰也问不出什么很难的问题，充其量不过是——

“他有没有好好吃饭？”李赫宰看起来有些着急，那个小坏蛋平时就不好好吃饭，零食一吃多了，一天都不好好吃饭。  
“我没来得及吃饭就回来了，真是不好意思啊。”脸上却没一点儿不好意思的样子，倒是一副看热闹的模样。  
“那他是不是瘦了？”李赫宰更着急了，仿佛脑子里那些乱七八糟的猜想都成了真，好像他都看见了李东海不认真吃饭的样子，晚上捂着肚子不敢说饿  
“这才多久啊，看不出来的。”这倒是句实话，“他看起来挺好的。”  
“就是担心他会不会跟同期相处不好啊。”

李赫宰自己刚进来的时候，无论是队里还是同宿舍，几乎都没人敢跟他说话。  
他是艺人，suju成员，即使男孩儿们不追星，或多或少都是听说过他的，他又大出这些男孩儿不少，大家都不知道该怎么接近他，所以一开始他常常是一个人。  
好在后来熟悉了，聊起来发现这个大明星似乎态度和蔼平易近人，渐渐地孩子们也愿意跟他说话了。  
即使只有短短几天，但那种日子确实有些恼人，而对于向来热情不分亲疏远近的李东海来说，想想也知道该有多难熬。  
神童听了李赫宰的话，似乎能理解他的担心： “我知道的。”

“不过你倒是别担心，”神童拍拍他的肩膀表示安慰，“他挺受那些孩子们欢迎的。”  
“之前上台表演的时候，孩子们都很给面子的应援呢。”  
“尤其是让他跳舞的时候。”  
李赫宰的表情放松下来： “那就好，跳什么了？我们东海跳舞一定是会被人喜欢的呀。”  
“我和东海一起跳了sorry sorry，东海还跳了之前很火的那个。”  
“什么？”  
“up&down，你知道吧，女团舞，很性感的，孩子们很喜欢呢。”

神童眼睁睁的看着李赫宰那张笑脸渐渐变得扭曲起来。

难得周末有一个下午加晚上的休整时间，第二天又要开始新一天的训练，李东海没忍住睡了个午觉，醒过来的时候已经接近下午六点。  
宿舍的孩子们听说一起去聚餐了，李东海睡得太香，大家没舍得叫他起来。  
于是醒过来的李东海就面对着空荡荡的宿舍，不知所措。  
他们平日里是不允许使用手机的，不过有个不成文规定，休整时间里只要不被发现就可以偷偷用，李东海百无聊赖下摸出手机打算上网随便看看，又或者是给家人或者朋友们发发消息。  
巧的是手机才刚刚从抽屉最里面被掏出来，电话就来了，害怕被人发现手机一直都是静音，震动的时候李东海一害怕，手机差点没从手里甩出去。

“什么呀！呀！ ”小心翼翼瞄了一眼屏幕上的来电显示，李东海这才大起胆子接了电话，还没来得及像以前一样吼电话里那家伙，突然想起来今时不同往日，连忙压低音量，对着电话那头用可以听到的最小声音恶狠狠地说到： “你！你给我打电话干嘛？”  
“傻瓜呀，”电话那头李赫宰的声音一样也很小，看样子跟他情况类似，“你这傻瓜......”  
他因为这一周训练里表现突出，刚刚好又有一点感冒，他被特别关照可以休息一个晚上，宿舍里其他人都还在训练，要很晚才回来，李赫宰这才大着胆子拿出了手机。  
“你打电话过来就是要骂我是傻瓜吗？”  
几乎能想象到电话那头李东海的神情，李赫宰心情好了许多： “那你觉得我为什么该打电话来？”  
“你就不想我吗？我真的很想你。”

好像等了这么久，就是为了听到李东海这一句话。  
他的宝贝向来会把所有的爱意摊开来说，生怕漏掉什么边边角角他看不见，都会觉得万分遗憾。  
“我当然想你。”明明他跟李东海在一起这么久了，却好像怎么也停不下来同他交换这份安全感。  
“怎么会有空接电话？”李赫宰压根没想过李东海能接，但他坐在宿舍里实在无聊，满脑子都是李东海。  
“今天运气好刚好休息半天，你呢？你怎么有空？”  
“啊，巧了，我也运气很好。”

“怎么听你好像声音有些哑？”李东海敏锐地觉察到李赫宰的异样，“是感冒了吗？”  
李赫宰比他体质好不少，一年到头也很少生病，李东海冒出这个念头之后脑子就止不住胡思乱想了，连忙用发狠的语气来掩饰自己的慌张： “呀李赫宰！你给我好好照顾自己啊。”  
“那你有好好照顾自己吗？”天气转凉之后他常常担心李东海会吃不消，“衣服要好好穿，也不能随便就不吃饭。”  
“我都知道！可现在生病的是你这家伙啊！ ”李东海又不敢大声说话，心里急得不行，“你又在那么远的地方......”

话题兜兜转转又回到这里，李赫宰坐不住了。  
因为分开服役，李东海在这之前还曾经一度跟他冷战。  
他知道李东海的担心，就像他也一样担心李东海，但他舍不得让李东海担心。

“说起这个，”李赫宰连忙调转话题，这会儿他才想起来他这几天一直惦记着的事情，“上一周神童跟你见面了对吧。”  
“是啊，可是时间太急都没来得及跟哥一起吃个饭，”提到熟悉的队友李东海语气轻快了许多，“不过还是很开心。”  
“我听神童说，你还表演了舞蹈对吧，我们东海很受弟弟们喜欢呢。”  
大概是两个人说话的声音都太小，李东海没听出那人的话里有话，只想着不让李赫宰担心，连忙回应：“当然，大家都喜欢我不是很好吗？”  
“我刚刚搜了一下粉丝们发的视频呢，”李赫宰快要被这个没眼力见的家伙气笑了，“东海跳得真的很好。”  
“可惜up & down我都还没看东海跳过呢。”

搜视频的时候李赫宰已经做好了心理准备，想着李东海那家伙跳舞自己也不是没见过，问题不大。  
不曾想底下混杂着女生尖叫声的男生应援一响起，李赫宰只差没咬碎自己一口白牙。  
李东海在军队里受欢迎，真好。  
可他到底为什么这么受男生欢迎？难道男艺人上台跳舞，台下的孩子们不是都应该兴趣缺缺地敷衍吗？  
这些尖叫声是怎么回事？

也是，李东海一向都这么受男孩子欢迎。  
在公司里后辈们弟弟们，人人都爱李东海。常常一转头就看见比李东海高出半个头的那些男孩子们像没长骨头一样贴着李东海，一个比一个粘人。  
他对自己恋人的这项特质又爱又恨，好像恨的份额要占得更多一些。

短暂的沉默似乎唤醒了李东海一部分眼力见。李东海回忆了一下刚刚的对话，大概意识到了李赫宰在想什么。  
“呀！才不是你想的那样！ ”李东海想了半天也没想好怎么解释，毕竟这件事好像也没什么好解释的，只好把话题抛回给李赫宰，这是他最擅长的应对方式了，“不是你说的希望我在里面能有好人缘吗？”  
“不是你一直在担心我没办法跟这些孩子们好好相处，可是现在我们相处地很好。”

李赫宰憋了半天，这一口气没吐出来，活生生让李东海给噎回去了。

他连忙安慰自己，是这样，跟李东海对话总是要面对这样的结果的。  
可他在意的不是李东海拥有好人缘，他在意的分明是李东海跳了一段，哪怕只有一小段，性感的女团舞，得到了全场男性的欢呼。

“没有看过东海的up & down，好像也没关系......”李赫宰话锋一转。  
“毕竟我们东海顶胯和扭腰的动作，更性感的，我都见过呢。”  
“是吧东海，东海坐在我身上的时候，动腰的时候，腹肌收缩用力的时候，线条很漂亮呢。”  
哪里想到话题从吃醋瞬间转到了这么刺激的内容，李东海腾地一下脸涨得通红，急急忙忙钻进了浴室里。

“什么呀！你这家伙，怎么能说这种话！ ”即使宿舍没人，即使到了浴室里，李东海的声音还是没敢放开，这样压低嗓子小声说话的时候反而有种别样的性感。  
“难道不是吗？更性感的东海我都见过呢，什么样的东海我没见过呢？”  
“呀......”被李赫宰这样一说，李东海也觉得有些热，这下脑子分神想起宿舍没人，手不由自主伸进了裤腰里。

他们以前也不是没有这样玩过。  
刚在一起不久，李东海就去了中国发展，小鸳鸯被迫分开，常常借着电话互述衷肠。  
年纪又小，经不起激，两个人没少隔着电话做些害羞的事。  
更过分的，借着视频也不是没有过，他只要一听到李赫宰的低声引诱，就跟着了魔一般。  
是了，李赫宰对他而言就是伊甸园里的那条蛇，任凭他人百般叮嘱，他就是没办法拒绝跟他一起堕落。

李赫宰那头的呼吸声也跟着粗糙了起来，这让李东海有些得意。  
他和李赫宰是彼此情欲的开关，是彼此深入骨髓的迷恋，距离从来不曾影响他们。  
他知道李赫宰喜欢什么，他乐得纵容，就像过去十几年里李赫宰一直都在纵容他那样。  
“想要看我跳性感的舞给赫宰吗？”身下的欲望早已跟着他的万千思绪一同热切了起来。  
“可惜现在没办法聊视频呢，赫宰，”两人所在的训练场所网络都不算稳定，“大概是只能我描述给赫宰听了。”

“我在浴室里，赫宰。”  
“我还穿着训练服，就像你看到的，视频里那样。”  
“但我现在把拉链拉开了，好像入伍之后腹肌线条更好看了呢。”

李赫宰躺在床上，稍稍用被子遮住了下半身，急不可耐地解开裤链释放出顶得裤子都发紧的欲望。  
他想象着李东海解开上衣的画面，他一直很喜欢李东海的腹肌线条，明晰却不深刻，影影绰绰的诱惑力。  
“还有呢，东海，我的手停在你的腹肌上，接下来该怎么办？”

“你知道该怎么办的，赫宰。”  
李东海陷入情欲之中的声音软得活像一条冰冰凉凉的小蛇，却能挑起李赫宰最热烈的欲望。  
“就像你以前做的那样，握住它。”  
“你最会让它快乐的。”  
李赫宰在情事里是更加主动地那个人，更加强势，兴致上来了非要让李东海先释放一次才肯进入正题，这些年下来这些技巧好得不得了。

李东海回想着李赫宰含住自己欲望的模样，半眯着眼睛，眼角和嘴唇一样红润。  
他学着李赫宰以前那样，套弄起自己的欲望，用了些力，忍不住吸了口气。

“慢慢来，东海，我从来没有你这么急。”  
李赫宰的手也握住了蓄势待发的分身，他想象着李东海解开训练服上衣坐在自己腰上 ——这个姿势他们很少用，因为李东海害羞。  
“我还在帮你开拓你的小穴，它比你还要贪吃，要好好招待。”  
已经洗过澡的李东海心一横，真的将手伸向了后方，但没有润滑，只敢小心地在外面巡弋试探。  
“沾些你前面分泌的粘液，试试看，东海，那是很好的润滑。”  
他乖乖照做，短暂努力后轻松探入一指。

他这会儿应该庆幸自己带着蓝牙耳机，两手都有空才能前后都照顾到，不然他一定没有现在这么兴奋。  
李东海的右手配合着左手套弄的动作，开始试探着根据李赫宰的指令深入第二指。  
“东海真的很热呢，又热又紧。”  
“每一次东海高潮的时候，后面紧紧咬住我，我都觉得兴奋地快要死掉了，总是会控制不住射出来。”  
“东海以前很嫌弃我吧？有时候忘记带......”  
“不要说这种话.......”被李赫宰这一番胡言乱语激得不行，李东海出声打断了他。  
手上的动作倒是没停，第二根指头已经挤了进去，他自己做的时候没有李赫宰大胆，两个手指就已经让他觉得害羞地脸头发都要烧红了。

“东海明明很喜欢。”感知到恋人语气的变化，李赫宰连忙调整战略，加快了进程。  
“已经主动把我吞进去了吗，东海？我们东海主动的样子真的很性感呢......”  
后面那两个指头好像突然就不属于自己了那样，完全跟着李赫宰的话，开始作乱。  
“东海这会儿腰一定扭得很漂亮，就像那天在台上跳舞一样。”  
“东海听到男生的欢呼会怎么样？会更兴奋吗？那要是那些孩子们看到现在的东海呢？”

看到现在的他，坐在另一个男人身上，用后穴紧紧包裹住他，前后扭动腰身的模样。  
他们还会尖叫吗？东海？  
你会兴奋吗？

被这样的想象刺激得不轻，李东海没多久就压抑着尖叫射了出来。  
李赫宰听着电话那头的喘息声，似乎也快要到达巅峰。  
“给我一张照片吧，东海......”  
“给我看看我的东海到底有多好看......”

李东海当真传来了一张图。  
构图角度都是李东海的风格。  
大敞的训练服，蜜色的腹肌，线条真的比之前更利落了些，沾染上点点白浊之后显得格外美味。  
李赫宰终于到达了终点。

“还是想要看东海跳舞。”  
漫长的沉默之后，李赫宰终于开口。

“跳给我一个人看，up & down”

 

——FIN——


End file.
